Promise for You
by Nakamura Shizuru
Summary: Kenangan bersamamu, takkan kulupakan, selamanya..    Fanfic pertama, RnR ok?


Disclaimer : Persona 4 milik ATLUS, tapi kalau naoto milik saya XDD *dikejer-kejer fans Naoto*

Pairing : Souji Seta & Naoto Shirogane , dll.

( silahkan terus membaca untuk mengetahui pairings selain canon pairing yang sudah disebutkan di ff ini –digebukkin-)

Summary : Di masa lalu, Seseorang menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Naoto . 6 tahun berjalan dengan cepat, namun tiba-tiba Naoto dikejutkan oleh sebuah surat yang tiada pengirimnya. Siapakah itu? RnR plis..

Warning : FF ini menggunakan Naoto's POV, jadi jangan heran ok ^^

_Promise for You_

Chapter one

-20 Maret 2012—

"_Jangan,jangan pernah, sekalipun melupakan saat saat kita bersama senpai.."_

"_jangan lupakan saat kita bersama-sama berusaha memecahkan teka-teki kartu itu , jangan lupakan saat kamu berusaha melindungi dari serangan pisau palsu itu, dan..."_

"_..jangan lupakan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu,senpai..."_

_Kulihat Souji-senpai mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku , aku tak rela melepaskan kepergiannya dari kehidupanku. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat , dan menatapiku dengan lembut. Seketika mukaku sangat merah , semua itu karena Souji-senpai._

"_Naoto, aku berjanji kepadamu. Suatu saat aku akan menikahimu nanti, jadi..tunggulah aku.." _

_Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini.. kalau Souji-senpai barusan..melamarku..? Apakah ini mimpi? Aku menatap senpai dan air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti, Kurasakan senpai menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya dengan lembut , dengan hangat ia menyentuh dan memegang pipiku. Souji-senpai mendekatkan mukanya , dan bibirnya ke mukaku. Sebuah kecupan yang hangat berada di bibirku , walau hanya kecupan.. aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat dalam dari senpai. Kasih sayang yang berharga untukku._

"_Ingatlah,Naoto.. Aku selalu mencintaimu , dan di hatiku hanya ada kamu." Sesaat Souji-senpai menatapku lagi, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantung jaketnya. Ia memasang sebuah cincin miliknya di kalung yang berwarna putih keperakan di leherku_

"_Senpai.." Aku memanggil namanya karena aku sangat mencintainya.. Kupegang erat cincin yang terpasang di kalung ini.._

_Senpai melepaskan pelukannya , dan ia mencium dahiku. Senpai pergi dan menatap mukaku sekali lagi dengan sedih karena harus berpisah dariku. Selain itu, Senpai ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' kepada teman-temannya yang berharga baginya. Aku tak mau ia meninggalkanku dan bersamaku lebih lama. Tapi aku tak boleh egois.. Aku harus memahami perasaannya yang harus meninggalkan desa ini serta teman-temannya.. Aku juga tak boleh membuatnya cemas, Aku harus kuat untuk esok hari..melepas senpai dari hidupku.. Sosokmu menjauh dari pandanganku,Aku..akan selalu menunggumu.. senpai._

7 years later,

21 Maret 2019

Di sore itu juga, sinar matahari yang hangat itu membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan ini ruang kerjaku. Sepertinya aku tertidur saat bekerja , mungkin aku kelelahan . Kulihat pekerjaan ini masih menumpuk. Tentu aku kaget.. karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan dan dengan terpaksa aku harus membawa ini semua. Kulepas kacamata kerjaku, dan bersiap-siap pulang. Aku berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi, tempat aku bekerja sebagai detektif sampai sekarang.

"Berat juga berkas-berkas ini.." keluhku sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahku.

Shirogane Estate

06.37 p.m

Aku berjalan ke pintu rumahku dengan lambat karena berkas-berkas ini. Sesaat aku melihat gerbang pintu yang besar ini, aku melihat sosok senpai yang selalu menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang. Selalu,ya..selalu dia melakukan itu, untuk aku. Mukaku langsung memerah,dan aku langsung membuka pintu rumah.

Biasanya , suasana di sini sepi, karena biasanya kakekku sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sudah istirahat. Namun, kulihat terdapat bayangan kakek di ruang tamu , yang terpancar oleh sinar lampu. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan ternyata kakekku ada di sana. Kakek tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dengan serius.

"Kakek,apakah kau baik-baik saja?" sapaku kepadanya

Kakekku membuka matanya, dan melihatku dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja. Apakah yang kau bawa berkas-berkasmu? " tanyanya yang sambil melihat tumpukkan berkas yang sedang kubawa.

"Iya.. Aku tertidur sampe sore.." tentu saja aku malu, biasanya aku tak pernah seceroboh ini.

Kakek tertawa mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan paksakan dirimu,ok? Kamu sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi tak apa. Aku juga tidak merasa lapar."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kamu istirahat."

"Ya.."

Setelah menyapa kakek, aku langsung ke kamar dan segera mandi. Aku heran, tak biasanya kakek merenung dengan serius. Tentu aku ingin tahu, apa yang dipikirkannya.

Naoto's room

07.24 p.m

Kubuka setiap berkas-berkas , dan kukerjakan satu persatu. Kucatat apa saja yang kupikir untuk berbagai kasus dalam berkas tersebut. Ternyata tak sulit seperti yang kuprediksikan. Perlahan, pekerjaan ini akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Ketika sedang mengerjakan kasus yang tinggal 1, mendadak aku memikirkan Investigation Team.

Ada Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai , Kanji-kun dan sahabatku,Rise. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka setelah tahun baru. Setelah kuselesaikan tugasku, Aku langsung merebahkan badanku di futon. Benar juga kata kakek, aku harus istirahat.

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan mereka ya.. terakhir bertemu mereka pas tahun baru ini.." aku berdiri dan mencari-cari album foto yang memuat foto mereka semua pada saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku menemukan albumku, aku tiduran lagi sambil membuka halaman demi halaman.

Halaman pertama, penuh dengan foto-foto ketiga senpaiku di acara kelulusan mereka . Ada juga foto mereka bersama aku dan Kujikawa-san serta Kanji-kun. Tentunya saat itu, ada Teddie yang selalu ikut dengan kami.

Tapi aku tertawa kecil melihat foto Yosuke-senpai dan Teddie yang berusaha kabur sambil memegang kacamata yang 'aneh' yang hampir kena tendangan maut Chie-senpai. Yukiko-senpai tertawa terbahak-bahak , begitu juga dengan Kujikawa-san. Sedangkan Kanji-kun.. terlihat sweatdrop.

"Tunggu..perasaan aku ingat pas ini deh.."

"_Hei, Naoto-chan! Foto aku dong!" pinta cowok berambut kuning kecerahan,Teddie. Yosuke-senpai sambil membawa kameranya dan memberikannya kepadaku._

"_Oh,ok." Aku mengambil kameranya dan mulai memfotonya. " Sudah siap?1..2.."_

"_Tunggu,tunggu!" sahut Yosuke-senpai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan memberikan salah satu barang kepada Teddie._

"_Hah?" _

"_Oke! Ayo foto!" Yosuke-senpai memakai sebuah kacamata yang norak sambil piece. Begitu juga dengan Teddie dengan sinar womenazernya yang memikat sejumlah siswi Gekoukan High._

"_What the-.. Yosuke-senpai.." Responku yang terhambat melihat Yosuke-senpai, aku menahan tawaku tapi sambil sweatdrop. Kujikawa-san yang di samping Yosuke-senpai tertawa begitu juga dengan Yukiko-senpai. _

"_Iya,serius! Ayo!" paksa Yosuke-senpai yang masih saja piece ._

"_1..2.."_

_BUUUK!_

Tak kusangka, aku memfoto mereka bersamaan dengan tendangan Chie-senpai. Aku ingat kalau pas itu, Yosuke-senpai dan Teddie dikejar-kejar Chie-senpai. Kulihat ada foto Kou-senpai bersama Chie-senpai , Yosuke-senpai berdiri di belakangnya dengan cemberut karena cemburu. Yah,aku juga tahu bahwa siswa berambut biru dan coklat itu menyukai Chie-senpai. Namun,pada akhirnya Chie-senpai memilih Yosuke-senpai ketika Valentine.

Berbagai macam kenangan yang berada di albumku ini, senyuman, canda dan tawa, mewarnai setiap foto. Aku sangat senang bisa mengingat itu semua. Betapa besar rasa rinduku kepada masa-masa yang menyenangkan itu.

Padahal, album ini memuat kenangan yang indah.. Namun, tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang, sosok yang kurindukan dan seorang leader yang kuhormati di Investigation Team . Ya,dia adalah Souji-senpai... Sebenarnya, aku merasa kesepian yang begitu mendalam karena tanpa kehadirannya,walau ada Kujikawa-san dan yang lainnya di hidupku , tetap saja.. aku tak bisa merasa senang tanpanya. Tapi, aku akan menjalani segala masalah dengan senyuman, agar tidak ada seseorang yang khawatir.

Tak terasa, aku membuka halaman terakhir, dan terdapat foto kami bersama. Foto sebelum kepergian senpai dari Inaba. Aku tersenyum , melihat semua teman-teman baikku. Kuambil foto itu, dan menatapnya sesaat.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cepat tentunya... Perlahan,kami menjadi dewasa dan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing.." pikirku ketika sedang melihat foto yang sedang kupegang. Tak sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada liontin cincin dari Senpai. Cincin yang berwarna keperakan yang menjadi milikku ini. Warnanya persis seperti warna rambut Senpai.. Kucium bau yang tak asing bagiku. Hanya dengan ini saja, berupa obat bila rasa ini mulai terdapat di perasaanku. Aku langsung tenang,bila melakukan ini. Kulihat bulan yang bersinar dengan terang di jendela kamarku ini.

Tiba-tiba,seteter air mata membasahi pipiku. Namun aku masih melihat ke arah bulan purnama itu. Aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tapi, tak bisa kuhentikan, perasaanku meluap ,akan kerinduanku kepadanya. Tak kusangka aku akan menangis karena sosok Senpai. Kuberusaha untuk tegar untuk membuktikan agar dia tak usah khawatir lagi. Sepertinya, untuk malam ini, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

"_**Aku kangen padamu senpai,aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. Mengapa kau tak mengabariku selama ini..? Apakah kau melupakanku, dan mengkhianati rasa cintaku yang mendalam untukmu seorang...? Hanya kau yang selalu di hatiku ini , aku tak mau mencintai pria lain selain dirimu.. Aku ingin kamu kembali, aku.."**_

Aku sudah bersumpah dengan diriku agar tak melihat ke masa lalu. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa begitu sedih pada malam ini. Aku langsung menutup jendela kamarku,dan segera tidur. Aku tak mau rasa sakit ini menyakiti perasaanku. Aku tak boleh egois seperti ini.

Perlahan, ketika aku sudah mulai tenang, aku merasa lelah. Kututup mataku, untuk beristirahat pada saat ini juga. Kuharap aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku,dan terus berharap kepada Souji-senpai.

"Kuingin kau pulang..."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang, tetapi lampu di ruang tamu di Shirogane Estate masih menyala,Kakek serta asistennya tampaknya sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Yakushiji-san?"

"Ya."

"Inilah tes terakhir untukmu, Naoto.." ucap Kakek itu sambil melihat ke arah jendela di mana bulan masih bersinar dengan terang

_ To Be Continued_

**Akhirnya kesampean juga ngepublish nih fic setelah memikirkan jalan ceritanya ... ^^v **

**Dah lama juga nih ga ke ,kangeeennya –digampar- setelah melalui ujian dan keterbatasan waktu untuk ol sekarang TTATT**

**Aku masih junior kalo buat FF,terutama sendiri, tapi akhirnya dicoba juga deh(dasar nekad)**

**Anyway, udah lama sih gw ga main Persona 4, jadi kalau ada kesalahan ,maafin ya TuT  
**

**Untuk P3&P4 GMO, saya usahakan agar melanjutkannya ketika sedang melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf ya,dah terlalu ngaret dan bikin readers penasaran m(_ _)m**

**Read and review ,please?**


End file.
